A światło nie zawsze pomagało
by Frigus
Summary: Syriusz Black i jęgo lęki. Miniaturka.


Tym razem mam do przedstawienia opowiadanie o Syriuszu Blacku. Znowu bez bety, więc byłabym wdzięczna za wytknięcie błędów. Będę wdzięczna za wszelkiego typu komentarze. Tytuł nie jest najlepszym, jaki mogłabym wymyślić, jednak nic więcej nie przyszło mi do głowy.

* * *

**A ŚWIATŁO NIE ZAWSZE POMAGAŁO**

* * *

Wpatrywał się w mały płomyczek świecy. Kolejna się wypalała, a on podpalał drugą, zanim zgaśnie poprzednia.

Nienawidził ciemności, czuł się wtedy taki… bezradny.

_Nienawidził_ bezradności.

Grimmauld Place 12 nie było domem pełnym miłości. Niemal w każdym zakątku budynku coś się kryło – od boginów przez wydające się zwykłymi przedmioty, które mają na sobie jakąś czarnomagiczną klątwę, po głowy skrzatów straszących dzieci na każdym kroku.

Był środek nocy, burza szalała za oknem, a on był sam. Nieważne, że w domu była matka. W tym wypadku nie można było zwracać uwagi także na jego ojca czy brata ― Regulusa ― który starał się być ukochanym synem rodziców. Kiedyś próbował szukać pocieszenia w takie noce u swojej matki, później u ojca. Na marne.

_Nie mazgaj się _― mówiła matka.

_Jesteś Blackiem. Blackowie niczego się nie boją. ― _Ojciec zawsze to podkreślał. Był Blackiem z krwi i kości, nie mógł się tego wyprzeć. Tym bardziej głupio się czuł, kiedy każdej nocy przed snem zapalał świecę i prosił skrzata domowego, aby dopilnował, by nie zgasła.

* * *

Jeszcze gorzej było, jak poszedł do Hogwartu. W domu miał swój pokój. Matka ani ojciec nigdy tam nie przychodzili, był to jego i tylko _jego_ zakątek domu. W szkole nie miał oddzielnego pomieszczenia. W momencie, gdy euforia po dostaniu się do Gryffindoru przeszła, nastała noc. Jego towarzysze z dormitorium szykowali się do snu, a on blady na twarzy siedział na łóżku, spoglądając za okno. Nawet gwiazdy nie przebijały się przez grube warstwy chmur. Wszyscy w końcu się położyli, a pochodnia została zgaszona przez Remusa.

Syriusz na początku dobrze to znosił. Zamknął oczy i próbował usnąć wyobrażając sobie, że świeca się pali. Nie minęło dziesięć minut, a już czuł, jak głupie myśli zaczynają nachodzić mu do głowy. Od czasu do czasu przechodził przez całą długość jego ciała potężny dreszcz, który nie pozwalał usnąć. _Nie wytrzymam tu dłużej_, pomyślał panicznie przewracając się z boku na bok.

Przez chwilę nasłuchiwał, aż dosłyszał się trzech równych oddechów. Chłopaki spali, więc mógł bez zauważenia wyjść z dormitorium. Gdy tylko otworzył drzwi, głośno odetchnął. W kominku w pokoju wspólnym tańczyły wesoło ogniki.

Tej nocy nie wrócił do dormitorium.

* * *

Jego nowi koledzy zaczęli zauważać to, że Syriusz miał podkrążone oczy, a po nocce ― zamiast być wypoczętym ― był jeszcze bardziej zmęczony. On sam wydawał się nie zauważać faktu, że chcieli z nim porozmawiać na ten temat.

Trwała kolejna noc, a on w momencie, kiedy znowu usłyszał trzy równe oddechy, wstał z łóżka i wyszedł do pokoju wspólnego. Usiadł przed kominkiem i wpatrywał się w płomienie.

― Dlaczego co noc tutaj przychodzisz? ― Wzdrygnął się, kiedy zza pleców usłyszał głos Jamesa. Nie odpowiadał przez chwilę, a tamten usiadł obok niego. ― Całe noce tutaj siedzisz i potem chodzisz po szkole jak zombie.

To były pierwsze dni szkoły. Nie chciał robić z siebie mięczaka. Był z Blacków, nie powinien się niczego bać, prawda? Ale czy czasami nie powinien też trafić do Slytherinu?

― Ja… ― Mimo swoich myśli, zdanie „boję się ciemności" nie chciało przejść mu przez gardło.

― Nie będę się śmiał. ― Gdy Syriusz spojrzał na niego z powątpieniem, dopowiedział, kładąc sobie rękę na sercu ― Obiecuję.

― Ech… niech ci będzie. Boję… ― Syriusz mówił tak cicho, że James musiał nadstawić ucho, aby go usłyszeć ― boję się ciemności ― wycharczał cicho, a potem, gdy James nie zaczął się śmiać, dodał trochę pewniej ― Nie mogę usnąć bez chociaż najmniejszego płomyka świecy

― Dlaczego wcześniej nie powiedziałeś? ― zdziwił się James. ― Gdybyś to zrobił, zostawilibyśmy zapaloną pochodnię na noc. Co to za problem?

Syriusz nie odpowiedział. James szybko zrozumiał, jaki w tym problem. Chociaż nie orientował się zbytnio w statusach rodzin czarodziejskich, to o Blackach już nie jedno przewinęło mu się przez ucho. Syriuszowi _nie wypadało_ mieć tak głupiej fobii, jak strach przed ciemnością.

Siedzieli tak jeszcze kilkadziesiąt minut, ale ani jednemu, ani drugiemu nie przeszkadzała cisza. Kolejnego dnia żaden z chłopców nie zgasił światła w dormitorium, jednak nie skomentowali tego. Syriusz poczuł niemą wdzięczność. Ani tego roku ― ani w ciągu następnych lat ― nikt nie dowiedział się o palącej pochodni w dormitorium Huncwotów.

Syriuszowi wydawało się, że to wtedy stali się zgraną paczką przyjaciół.

* * *

Koniec szkoły przyszedł szybko. _Za szybko_, pomyślał Syriusz. Spojrzał na swoich przyjaciół, gdy wsiadali do pociągu. Każdy się uśmiechał, jednak Syriusz wiedział, co sobie myślą. Zostawiali za sobą Hogwart, kończyli kolejny rozdział w swoim życiu. Cieszyli się z dobrych wyników. W pewnym momencie na egzaminach jednak przyszło mu do głowy absurdalna myśl, czy aby lepiej nie byłoby zawalić tego roku i wrócić do szkoły. Szybko oczywiście odrzucił od siebie tą myśl , ale samo to, że przeszło mu to przez głowę… Zdał egzaminy bardzo dobrze, tak samo jak jego przyjaciele. I wiedział, że gdyby wrócił tu, do Hogwartu, następnego roku, to nie byłoby już _to_. Nie wyobrażał sobie nauki bez Jamesa, Petera i Remusa.

Gdy wszedł po schodkach do pociągu, ciągnąc za sobą ciężki kufer, wiedział jedno: kończyło się dzieciństwo i zaczynało brutalne życie dorosłego, w którym nie ma miejsca na infantylny strach przed ciemnością.

* * *

Salon w małym domku Syriusza był pogrążony w ponurej ciszy. Wszyscy Huncwoci siedzieli przy stole wpatrując się w płomyk świecy, która była jedynym źródłem światła.

― Marlena nie żyje ― stwierdził Syriusz, aby przerwać ciszę. Wszyscy bardzo dobrze o tym wiedzieli, ale chyba potrzebne było im to stwierdzenie. Uświadomiło im to, że jej po prostu _nie ma_. Nie ma i już nie będzie.

James nerwowo przewracał pustym kubkiem w dłoniach. Syriusz nieświadomie robił to samo. Musieli czymś zająć dłonie. Minęło pół godziny.

Musieli się z tym pogodzić i żyć dalej. Wstali bez słowa i mieli już się rozejść. Gdy Remus i Peter odeszli trochę dalej, Syriusz złapał Jamesa za rękę, który właśnie wstawał z krzesła.

― Następnym razem to może być któryś z nas ― stwierdził patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

― Wiem, Łapo ― odpowiedział. ― Jednak postarajmy się przeżyć tę wojnę, co?

― Przeżyjemy ― rzekł z przekonaniem. ― I nie rozdzieli nas zło. Ani_ ciemność._

Na twarzy Jamesa pojawił się cień uśmiechu, kiedy usłyszał ostatnie słowo. Każdy mógł zrozumieć to jak chce ― dosłownie, czy w przenośni.

Ciemność nie rozdzieliła ich w pierwszej klasie i nie zrobi tego teraz.

* * *

Syriusz leciał na lśniącym motorze do Doliny Godryka. Właśnie przekroczył swoje wszystkie życiowe rekordy prędkości lotu na motorze, ale nie zwracał na to uwagi. Jedyne, co do niego dotarło, to jedna myśl: _przy odrobinie szczęścia uda mi się rozbić_. Słyszał w głowie przemądrzały i karcący głos Lily, która zapewne zganiłaby go za tak szybki lot i nie potrafił myśleć, że ona nigdy więcej tego nie zrobi.

Już z daleka widział Mroczny Znak wiszący nad domem Potterów. Wylądował na ziemi i zszedł z motoru. Wszedł do ruiny, którą stał się budynek po ataku Voldemorta. Spojrzał na zwłoki Jamesa i nie potrafił uwierzyć, że on nie żyje. Nie mógł zginąć, prawda? Przecież mieli przeżyć, zatańczyć taniec zwycięstwa na grobie Voldemorta. A James… tak po prostu umarł. Kiedy myślał o śmierci któregoś z nich, nigdy nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, że to Jim będzie pierwszy. Mieli żyć _zawsze_.

― Dlaczego mnie zostawiłeś, James? Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?! Mieliśmy przeżyć tę wojnę!

Kopnął w najbliższe kamienie, a potem uderzył pięścią w kredens, niszcząc jedyną ocalałą szybę w całym domu.

Nagle usłyszał jak przez mgłę płacz dziecka. Bardzo powoli dotarło do niego, że to Harry, jego chrześniak. Powinien się nim zająć.

Wszedł na górę po rozlatujących się schodach i szybko znalazł pomieszczenie, z którego dobiegał płacz. Nie widział Lily, która leżała obok łóżeczka dziecka. Nie zauważył też, kiedy bierze chrześniaka na ręce czy paskudnej rany na jego czole. Trzymał go w ramionach, bo wiedział, że powinien to zrobić.

Zszedł na dół. Do budynku ktoś wszedł, a po chwili Syriusz zarejestrował wzrokiem Hagrida. Powiedział coś do niego, a Syriusz mu odpowiedział; nawet nie wiedział, co dokładnie. Dotarło do niego to, że Hagrid chce wziąć Harry'ego. Syriusz w końcu zaczął kontaktować. Nie może oddać Hagridowi dziecka. _To syn Jamesa_, pomyślał._ Jestem jego chrzestnym_._ To ja powinienem się nim zaopiekować. James tego chciał, skoro zrobił mnie chrzestnym_. Hagrid jednak powołał się na nazwisko Dumbledore'a i Syriusz nie mógł już nic więcej zrobić, jak tylko dać dziecko półolbrzymowi.

― Weź mój motor ― wycharczał. ― Mnie się już do niczego nie przyda.

Hagrid zgodził się na to i po chwili został sam. Został sam, chociaż James znajdował się obok niego na podłodze. Sam, chociaż Lily leżała na piętrze obok dziecięcego łóżeczka. I nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Oni _nie mogli_ go zostawić.

Syriusz spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela ostatni raz ― wiedział, że powinien już iść. Żyć dalej ― teraz wydawało się to niemożliwe ― i _zemścić się._

Nie czuł zimna październikowej nocy ani bólu ręki, w której tkwiły odłamki szkła. Nie słyszał głośnego trzasku ognia czy ryku powoli oddalającego się motoru.

Czuł tylko bezradność, gdy widział puste oczy Jamesa i tym razem nawet światło nie mogło mu pomóc.


End file.
